


Different

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Different

Clint had seen a lot of weird,   
Things in his life.  
He had grown up in the circus.   
But none more weird,   
Than what he had seen with Shield. 

He was a superhero,   
With a God,  
A super soldier,   
And a man who turned into a rage monster. 

But they were his friends.   
His family.  
They were just a bit different.   
And Clint was OK with that.


End file.
